The Love Spell
by AlwaysForeverHailey
Summary: A day at Marcy's place turns into rough housing, a hole in the wall, and the discovery of an old wizard's chest. After a curious Finn takes a potion back home with him, Jake accidentally uses it in his punch and offer some to our vampire queen. Now Finn finds himself avoiding the suddenly lovable Marcy all over Ooo. Will they find a way to reverse this spell on Marcy? We'll see!


"SURPRISE!" The room crowded with dozens of familiar faces light up at Finn's arrival and whistles and horns was heard from several people.

Finn grinned at the sight of everyone there and he took a step further into the room. "Aw, you guys. You shouldn't have."

"But we did," said Jake as he walked over to his favorite brother. "Happy Birthday Finn!"

"Thanks, man," Finn said, walking towards the crowd of friends that had made their way over to the birthday boy.

One by one everyone each gave Finn his birthday wishes before stepping away for some party fun. Princess Bubblegum, wearing a big puffy purple dress shaped like a cupcake was one of the last to approach him.

"Finn!" She said, cheerfully. "Happy birthday." The Princess pulls Finn in a quick hug, causing our favorite hero to blush lightly. Even after all these years he still liked the princess, though not as much as he did when he was 13.

"Thanks, PB. Did you plan all this?" Finn asked, motioning to the large room filled with birthday decorations and party guests. It was one of the ballrooms in the candy castle usually saved for special occasions.

"Well I had a little help from Jake and Marcy."

"Marcy is here?" Finn asked, looking around for the vampire Queen.

"I'm right here you goof." Suddenly a figure appeared in the air above the human. "Sup birthday boy," Marceline said, floating to Finn's side. She took a hand and started to mess with the blond boy's hair and hat. "How's it feel to finally be 19?"

Finn fixed his hair and repositioned his hat before looking at the vampire. "I feel no different then I did yesterday."

"That's because it's a tiny difference. It's only one day out of your life."

Finn looks at her confused but she just laughed. Then shoves the boy forward and he bumps into PB. "Finn," Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Wanna dance?"

Finn looks back at Marcy and Jake who both gave him two thumbs up and a wink. He looked back at PB and smiles. "I'm down with it."

"Great," PB said, taking Finn' hand and bringing him to the dance floor.

"I can't believe after all these years he still likes her," Marcy said, leaning against the wall with Jake by her side. "You would think he would learn."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Marcy, maybe he doesn't still like her. He stopped talking about it a long time ago."

"Hmmm..." Marcy looks back out on the dance floor and over to the two people dancing, then turns to Jake. "Hey wanna dance?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Sure." Marcy and Jake then joined the others on the dance floor with their own smooth moves.

Finn looked over and spotted his friends now on the floor and smiles. He then leads Princess Bubblegum and himself towards the others on the dance floor. When they were close enough Finn took PB's hand and pulls her in then spins her out. She twirled out of his arms and into Jake's, bumping Marcy out of the way.

Marcy looked as the two started to dance together, and her attention was brought to Finn when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance.

"Smooth move, FTH," Marcy smiled.

"Hey what can I say? You're a better dance partner."

"Don't I know it," Marcy laughed, taking Finn's hands and leading him in the dance.

They shared some laughs and dance moves for some time before everyone's attention was brought to PB on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Attention everyone, attention." Everything went silent as the guests heads turned to see who began to talk. "It's time to wish Finn the Human a happy birthday in song, and then cake and presents!"

Everyone cheered and the crowd began to sing to him. He looked on at all his friends and smiled. A light blush on his face from all the attention.

The song ended and there was another round of cheers and then cake. It was a large seven foot, thirty-five layered cake made with several different flavors of batter and frosting to satisfy everyone's taste buds.

Cake was eaten and presents were opened. Finn got an assortment of weaponry and armor from swords to shields, but those were from guests that only known Finn as the hero. More personal gifts were given by friends, like PB, Jake, and Marcy. PB gave him a cool metal bracelet of her own design that can conjure up a force field to protect himself in battle. Jake's gift was one of a cool looking necklace he found while adventuring alone, it was made from old shark's teeth from the early twenty-first century. Marcy's gift was that of a guitar made from the bones of a demon.

"Wow, thanks you guys. These are all so mathematical." Finn thanked all his friends, giving them each a hug.

"You're welcome, bro," Jake said, bringing Finn into a side hug.

"Now don't forget to read the instructions I gave you for the bracelet, Finn. It's a very delicate device and one wrong press of a button could result in an explosion."

Finn looks with his brows raised. "Explosion?"

"From the inside of your very own body. So you better be careful." PB just smiled and causally walks away like she what she just said didn't just make Finn's face's turn pale.

"Oh my glob," Marcy laughed. "You better not lose those instructions Finn."

"Oh believe me I wont," he said. "But to be on the safe side." Finn removes the metal bracelet from his wrist and stuffs it in his backpack where he kept all his smaller gifts, then turns back to his friends.

"Hey Finn, you can come over to the cave anytime you want those guitar lessons," Marcy offered.

Finn smiled. "Alright. How about tomorrow?"

"Wait, Finn, we have that thing tomorrow," Jake said, elbowing him and giving him a knowing look.

"Oh yeah. Thursday then?"

"N'aw man, PB asked you to help her with an experiment then," Jake reminded. "Remember?"

"Oh."

Marcy just laughed and asked, "How about Saturday, Finn?"

Finn looked down at Jake and he nodded. Finn smiled and looked back at Marcy. "Okay Saturday then."

"Cool. How about I call you Friday to remind you," She offered.

"Yeah sounds good," He nodded.

"Cool, later man." Marcy waved a hand towards the two and left.

Jake turns to his brother. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Finn?"

"More cake?" Finn smiled.

"You betcha," Jake winked and they both bolted towards the table with all the food.

**To be continued...**


End file.
